Devotio Aeternus
by Mikado-san
Summary: Une Senshi est synonyme de paix et de lumière, elle est aimée de l'Humanité qu'elle protège et jamais ne faillit. Une vraie Senshi ne se laisse pas corrompre par son ennemi. Tout du moins, c'est ce que les légendes racontent mais on a parfois tendance à cacher les sombres vérités. {légers spoilers sur l'arc Stars}


_Devotio aeternus_

Selon les légendes, les Sailor Senshi étaient messagères de la Paix, combattantes de la Justice ou demi-déesses guerrières œuvrant pour la Vie. Leur lumière transperçait les ténèbres les plus épaisses et leur amour s'insinuait au plus profond des cœurs les plus obscurs. Les peuples vénéraient les Senshi comme les trésors vivants de leur planète et les adulaient comme des divinités porteuses de sagesse et de bonheur. Elles étaient les piliers des Âges d'Or de chaque astre où elles s'éveillaient.

Cela n'était toutefois que la partie lumineuse des légendes, celle que l'on raconte volontiers tout en omettant le revers de la médaille.

Nombreuses furent les Senshi qui se détournèrent de leur devoir au cours des millénaires et autant le seraient encore, déclenchant ainsi les pires conflits dans tout l'Univers. De tout temps, les _Sailor Wars_ furent des guerres fratricides voyant s'opposer les guerrières et faisant chuter nombre d'entre elles de leur piédestal divin. Plus nombreuses encore furent celles sacrifiées sur l'autel de la Paix, la Justice et la Vie par leur allégeance à un cristal plus pur, plus apte à triompher. Et surtout, le combat des Senshi ne se soldait pas toujours par la victoire, pas même dans leur mission de guide de leurs planètes. Certaines d'entre elles n'arrivaient à faire face à la soif de destruction de l'Humanité qu'elles protégeaient. La Guerre ravageait leurs astres, la Cupidité et l'Ambition gangrenaient les cœurs de leurs adorateurs et les temples dédiés à leur gloire étaient délaissés puis saccagés, laissant impuissantes ces demi-déesses qui avaient pourtant besoin de la foi de leurs peuples. Abandonnées, la plupart choisissaient finalement la fuite, scellant ainsi leur destin : une Senshi qui perdait son astre dépérissait et mourait et son cristal, affaibli par les ténèbres, pouvait se briser pour ne plus jamais retourner au Chaudron Primordial et renaître. Ce fut ainsi que des planètes perdirent pour toujours leur Senshi. D'autres décidaient en revanche de rester sur leur monde pour faire face aux maux qui pervertissaient leurs ouailles et tentaient de les sauver et instaurer un nouvel Âge d'Or. Celles-là se battaient souvent en vain, vaincues par le Mal ambiant bien avant la victoire. Et les planètes dévastées par la guerre étaient légion.

L'une de ces tragédies dont on n'écrivait jamais les chroniques se passa sur les planètes Léthé et Mnémosyne, ennemies depuis de longs siècles. Le destin voulut qu'à une énième renaissance de leurs cristaux, deux sœurs fussent choisies et malgré leurs peuples les poussant à détruire l'autre pour enfin avoir la suprématie, elles ne tombèrent pas dans la spirale de haine. Au lieu de se battre l'une contre l'autre, les jumelles tentèrent de ramener Paix, Justice et Amour dans leurs mondes. Cependant, le conflit durait depuis si longtemps qu'une haine viscérale s'était instaurée entre les deux peuples. Ils survivaient de la guerre, leur économie était basée sur la guerre et leur raison d'être était la guerre. Pourtant, les deux Sailor Senshi ne fuirent pas, croyant qu'à deux elles réussiraient à affronter la situation et guérir les gens de ce poison vicieux et violent. Puis Mnémosyne, la cadette, faillit laisser la vie lors d'un affrontement sur Léthé où elles étaient intervenues pour protéger les populations non-combattantes d'une purge punitive par les fanatiques de la déesse Guerre. L'espoir fut soufflé chez l'aînée quand ce ne furent non pas les Léthèques qui tentèrent d'exécuter sa petite sœur mais les Mnémosiens. Pendant que Léthé s'occupait de faire fuir les agressés, la cadette apparut sur le champ de bataille entre les deux belligérants et fut conspuée puis reniée. Finalement, certains prêcheurs du nouveau culte la décrétèrent fausse déesse et l'une des figures de proue des hérétiques et que de fait, elle ferait un excellent sacrifice à leur vraie déesse, Guerre. Léthé cessa de croire en l'Humanité au moment où l'appel au secours télépathique éclata dans son esprit. Elle abandonna ses protégés, se rendit auprès de Mnémosyne et attaqua sans distinction avant de fuir vers sa planète, sa sœur dans les bras. Elle injuria le Destin des jours, des mois durant et le mit au défi de la pousser à continuer à croire en leur mission, ce que même Mnémosyne commençait à ne plus pouvoir faire. Pourtant, la plus jeune essayait de toutes ses forces mais l'image d'un Âge d'Or tel que leurs astres ne l'avaient plus connu depuis des siècles s'effaçait sûrement de son esprit et son cœur.

Le Destin sembla une nouvelle fois se jouer d'elles tandis que les rumeurs de la terrible _Sailor War_ se propageaient. La guerre fratricide allait commencer. Chaos avait quitté sa prison. Chaos avait corrompu des Senshi. Chaos était là, devant elles alors que les derniers survivants de leur race finissaient de tout détruire sans même réellement résister aux assauts des troupes chaotiques. Elles étaient seules, à genoux sur le sol scarifié d'un des deux mondes. Elles ne savaient plus lequel, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance aux portes de la mort. Elles souhaitèrent renaître une sur une planète en paix mais loin de ce Cristal d'Argent de malheur apportant convoitise, guerre et désolation. Puis elle apparut, fascinante dans son armure de lumière. Elle traversait le champ de bataille comme sur un terrain conquis, auréolée de puissance et de sérénité. Les deux guerrières savaient qui était cette femme : leurs sœurs d'armes au-delà de ce système leur avaient murmuré avant de sombrer et tout leur être hurlait qu'elle était corrompue. Les dernières bribes de la conscience Senshi qui les habitaient les fit se relever et s'opposer à elle. Une simple impulsion de pouvoir les remit à terre quelques mètres plus loin et Galaxia fut surprise de ne pas les voir s'entêter comme toutes celles d'avant. Contrairement aux autres, Sailor Galaxia n'était pas le fantoche de Chaos, elle était une vraie Senshi et son libre-arbitre existait toujours. C'était pour cela qu'elle menait les troupes chaotiques, après tout. Elle baissa les yeux sur les jumelles enlacées qui la fixaient avec si peu de volonté qu'elle en fut intriguée. Peut-être pourrait-elle en faire ses subalternes ? Ne plus être la seule véritable guerrière Sailor auprès de Chaos pourrait servir ses intérêts, elles pourraient l'aider à enfin trouver un astre à sa mesure. Galaxia repoussa d'une vague d'énergie un des sous-fifres faisant partie de la piétaille qui s'apprêtait à attaquer les jumelles. Ils n'étaient que coquilles vides dispensables à souhait et répondaient sans sourciller à chaque ordre de leur général, combattant, détruisant tout sur leur passage jusqu'à leur disparition. La guerrière à l'armure dorée attaqua ensuite les quelques survivants de ces deux planètes et les acheva en une poignée de secondes. Elle venait de répandre les derniers sangs de cette bataille et faire tomber les derniers membres des peuplades Léthèque et Mnémosienne. La majorité avait trépassé par le combat et les populations qui ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient prendre les armes avaient depuis longtemps été les victimes des exaltés, des brigands, de la famine et des maladies.

Un silence macabre envahit petit à petit les terres désolées gorgées de sang. Le bruit des batailles se taisait enfin après des années à assourdir les deux Sailor Senshi. Jamais jusque-là elles n'avaient connu autre chose que les râles des mourants, les chants de victoire des gagnants, les pleurs des familles qui se changeaient en cris en devenant les assaillis. Il était nouveau pour elles d'entendre le vent souffler alors que leurs deux soleils étaient hauts dans le ciel. Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, les bruits d'épée, les explosions de magie et les sabots tonitruants des chevaux en train de charger couvraient le bruit du vent. Et quel était ce paysage immobile ? Où étaient les hommes, les femmes et parfois même les enfants en armes et en armures ? Où étaient les mages et leurs mains luisantes de magie rarement blanche et souvent noire ? Il n'y avait que l'odeur qui ne changeait pas. Les effluves des feux qui prenaient les bâtiments déjà en ruines mêlées à ceux des corps calcinés et la pestilence abjecte des dépouilles laissées à l'abandon étaient leur lot quotidien depuis des lunes. Pourtant, elles ne s'y habituaient pas, elles s'y refusaient. Et à cela s'ajoutait cette odeur âcre aux accents métalliques, piquante puis entêtante les heures passant, une odeur qui restait dans les narines et prenait la gorge jusqu'à la nausée. Celle du sang.

Léthé posa les yeux sur son ennemie alors que Mnémosyne gardait la tête enfouie dans son épaule, serrant sa taille comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, ce qui était sûrement le cas. L'aînée, elle, se perdit dans la contemplation de Galaxia et bientôt leurs iris s'accrochèrent. Cette guerrière avait réussi là où elles avaient échoué, elle venait de mettre fin à des décennies de guerre sur ces planètes auxquelles elle n'était pourtant pas rattachée.

« Pauvres petites perdues au milieu d'une bataille qu'elles ne pouvaient mener. »

La voix de Galaxia fit trembler Mnémosyne et sortit Léthé de ses pensées. Elles y percevaient facilement le mensonge sous-jacent néanmoins, l'alliée de Chaos énonçait là une terrible vérité.

« L'Harmonie et la Paix ne se trouvent que rarement dans un monde plein de Justice et d'Amour. La Justice amène l'Injustice et l'Amour, la Haine. Tous deux mènent à la Discorde. »

Léthé et Mnémosyne doutèrent : une guerrière, même déchue, ne pouvait tenir de tels propos. Il devait s'agir de Chaos qui parlait par l'entremise de son pantin. Pourtant, Galaxia possédait une lumière certes sauvage mais si brillante qu'elle aveuglait leurs esprits et les attirait inexorablement. Son attraction prouvait qu'elle était une véritable Senshi.

« Ce n'est pas en continuant à vivre dans un tel monde que vous trouverez l'Harmonie que vous recherchez, que _nous _recherchons tant. Si vous n'y arrivez pas à deux, joignez-vous à nous, les Senshi sont plus fortes quand elles sont réunies.  
– Je refuse de tuer des nôtres, s'insurgea Mnémosyne d'une voix étranglée par la peur et les sanglots et serrant toujours plus fort la taille de sa sœur.  
– Si elles sont des obstacles à l'Harmonie et la Paix, il le faut. Certaines attirent le Mal par leur simple existence, il nous faut éradiquer cette source du Mal.  
– Tu parles comme les fanatiques, Léthé…  
– Non, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour ne pas faire de victimes inutiles. Mais je veux un autre futur pour toi, 'Syne.  
– Vous aurez ce nouveau futur harmonieux et paisible, mes _sœurs_. »

Ce que Galaxia ne leur disait pas, c'était que son seul but résidait dans le fait de trouver un astre à sa hauteur et si pour ça il lui fallait apporter la destruction et l'anéantissement de l'équilibre de la galaxie, elle le ferait. Léthé se leva, entraînant sa cadette. La guerrière en armure leur offrit sa main et quand les doigts des deux sœurs allèrent toucher les siens, les bracelets dorés se refermèrent sur leurs poignets. Galaxia ôta immédiatement sa main et tourna le dos :

« Continuons. »

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard empli de peine et de douleur : elles n'avaient pas réussi à amener un Âge d'Or sur leurs planètes, s'étaient lentement détournées de leur devoir et entraient maintenant dans une guerre fratricide du côté ennemi. Tout ça pour l'Harmonie et la Paix. Elles suivirent Galaxia.

Ce n'était pas ce genre de légendes qu'on racontait. On préférait passer sous silence ces tragédies emplies d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir infinis. Car les Sailor Senshi étaient lumière qui transperçait les ténèbres les plus épaisses, porteuses de Vie et non de destruction, demi-déesses infaillibles à la volonté de fer et vivant uniquement pour l'Humanité dont elles avaient la charge. Il était impensable que les Hommes pussent faillir et se fourvoyer à n'en plus les vénérer. On cachait alors les contes de ces guerrières qui avaient été abandonnées au point de changer leur allégeance de la Lumière aux Ténèbres.


End file.
